legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Khorne's Minions
Description Khorne's followers and allies perform blood offering rituals to summon his minions into the real world as stronger reinforcements. More of them can be summoned if a Warp Rift portal manages to merge with the Earth realm from the monuments built that keeps them within the mortal plane merged with the Warp. Stronger ones such as Greater Daemons need massive amounts of energy to maintain (like, planets worth of bloodshed) His daemon warriors do not ever retreat and show much bravery willing to die against their enemies. They prefer to use melee weapons in combat as they are more fair game as ordered by Khorne. They chant with their battle cries saying "Blood for the blood god! Skulls for the skull throne!" The objective is to shed as much blood as possible, burning things down, and taking skulls of worthy opponents considered strong. By his rules they are to not be associating themselves with magic, obtaining psychic powers (though he does allow use of sorcerers to perform shit like summoning daemons and whatnot), performing torture, using people with treacherous methods like manipulation, running away, attacking Khorne himself from behind the back as one of his strongest minions learned it the hard way when he suffered his wrath, bringing him skulls of the weak warriors earns being crushed to death by him. Among his minions include the Chaos Space Marine Legion "World Eaters", led by the Daemon Primarch Angron Khorne's Minions Gallery FleshHounds1.jpg|Flesh Hounds. They are wolf daemons that are quick and agile in movement and are equipped with collars that make them immune to magic and psychic attacks. They hold a supernatural sense of smell able to track prey from farther distances even if they are traveling through the vacuums of space itself. Bloodthirster.jpg|Bloodthirsters. They are giant daemon warriors and of the strongest type. They are formidable foes to the most skilled of warriors requiring many pools of blood to summon them. They hold tremendous superhuman strength and faster speed that surpasses the speed of sound. worldeaters.jpg|World Eaters. Angron's warriors who battle right towards the enemy nonstop showing no willingness to retreat. They keep fighting against the enemy even with fatal wounds until the physical limits of the body can hold no more. Their primary weapons are the chain-axes made out of the indestructable materials of adamantium and also employ various ranged weapons to protect themselves from long-ranged attacks while they charge into the fray to kill with unstoppable rage and courage they show to never retreat at all. They are able to hold their own each one of them against an army, requiring extensive planning and stronger artillery to take them down. Wear cybernetic devices known as "Butcher's Nails" that increase their strength and aggression while making them feel massive pain and stripping them of any feeling except for aggression and rage ChaosContemptorWorldEaterDreadnoughts.jpg|Chaos Contemptor World Eater Dreadnoughts. Armed with an assault claw to the left and a twin heavy bolter explosive rounded gun to the right. Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Speedsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Military Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Animals Category:Axe Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Giants Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Psychopath Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Characters with a great sense of smell Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Murderers Category:Chain Axe Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Non Humans Category:Armored Characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Horus' Alliance Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Hell Councils Category:Minion